Forum:2004-10-11. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!, by Mokichan 8000
Mokichan_8000, 11/10/2004 12:39 PM :In Canada, of course. I'm still trying to get use to having it in October rather than November. Ever notice how they make a bigger hooplah about the holiday in the States than over here? I mean, they have the Macy's Day Parade, NFL football, even a FOUR-DAY weekend as opposed to just the Monday!! But hey - Thanksgiving's not about that anyway ^_^ ---- Cool, 12/10/2004 9:44 AM :This message has been deleted by the manager or assistant manager. ---- Cool, 12/10/2004 9:47 AM :But hey - Thanksgiving's not about that anyway ^_^ :No, its about eating as much food as humanily possible. :So, you're actually new to Canada, eh? Mmmm, My sister got a 4 day holiday from school, you didn't? You gotta love our seasons: Cold, and 'not so cold'. :) :YTV's Thanksgiving programming, to me, was very messed and not well organzied. They shoved "Arnold's Thanksgiving" to 8am, and showed way to much Care Bears. 2 ep's plus a hour long movie. They aired Charile Browns (1973) and Garfield's (1989) specials (wow, I forgot how funny those Garfield shows were. Lorenzo Music for ever!) and that was pretty much it. :Remember, "Arnold's Halloween" airs on YTV @ 7:30 PM e/p Wednesday, October 13th. If I could make screens, I could, but I'm working - fact is last year I made screens and of course my POS computer crashed and I lost like 100 screens and only captured 20. Screw ATI Multimedia Center - they're way of making screens is garbage. Screw my crappy computer - and fuckin screw Bill Gates cause he can't make a program that doesnt have bugs in it and crashed every 10 mintues with the "blue screen of death". :But hey, that ep is on DVD now - so technically I could get some 'DVD screens' software program and do it that way anyway. :-Stephen :"Technology brings as many problems and hassles as it does convenience." ---- Mokichan_8000, 12/10/2004 4:21 PM :At the risk of sounding horribly stupid, I've been wondering how you actually make screenshots. Do you just take pictures of the television screen with a digital camera, or is it a little more complex than that? :AND HEY ARNOLD'S THANKSGIVING WAS ON??!! :Oh well, I already have that on Hey Arnold Video #3 - the only holiday eps I'm missing are the Halloween special and the Veteran's Day special. ---- Mokichan_8000, 13/10/2004 6:49 AM :So, you're actually new to Canada, eh? :Well, on a side note, I'm not THAT new to Canada - I've moved here in 1999 (about a year before the - *ahem* - shift in governmental power), and long enough to disregard a bunch of misconceptions about the country. Like, for example, British Columbia is not owned by the British, it's not 12 below 0 once you cross the border(that's in FAHREINHEIT ^_^; Celsius is a pain in the hind-part for me still); and everyone does NOT say "aboot" or "eh?". A kid used to ask me before I had moved if I would see any moose in Canada - aside from on TV, I have yet to see a live moose; in fact, until quite recently, I had almost forgotten that the creature existed.... :P :There is still ONE thing that I haven't been able to disregard - there being a Tim Hortons in every bloody town. Whether that's true or not, I couldn't tell you - especially since we've got TWO in our town, and we're smaller than Windsor... ---- Cool, 17/10/2004 3:51 PM :Celsius is a pain in the hind-part for me still :If I were down in the States, mph would drive me nuts, I’m used to km/h. I’d have to multiply everything by 1.6. :and everyone does NOT say "aboot" or "eh?" :Someone mailed me the following in 2001… :I AM CANADIAN Hey. I'm not a lumberjack or a fur trader... And I don't live in an igloo, or eat blubber, or own a dogsled... And I don't know Jimmy, Sally or Suzy from Canada, although I'm certain they're really, really nice. I have a Prime Minister, not a President. I speak English and French, NOT American. And I pronounce it 'ABOUT', NOT 'A BOOT'. I can proudly sew my country's flag on my backpack. I believe in peace keeping, NOT policing. DIVERSITY, NOT assimilation, AND THAT THE BEAVER IS A TRULY PROUD AND NOBLE ANIMAL. A TOQUE IS A HAT, A CHESTERFIELD IS A COUCH, AND IT IS PRONOUNCED 'ZED' NOT 'ZEE', 'ZED'! CANADA IS THE SECOND LARGEST LANDMASS! THE FIRST NATION OF HOCKEY! AND THE BEST PART OF North America! MY NAME IS JOE!! AND I AM CANADIAN!!!!!!!! :A kid used to ask me before I had moved if I would see any moose in Canada - aside from on TV, I have yet to see a live moose; in fact, until quite recently, I had almost forgotten that the creature existed.... :P :Well, it all depends where you are in the country. It’s not like there everywhere, like downtown Toronto. :) :There is still ONE thing that I haven't been able to disregard - there being a Tim Hortons in every bloody town. Whether that's true or not, I couldn't tell you - especially since we've got TWO in our town, and we're smaller than Windsor... :One in every down? Man, they are on like every block where I am. It’s insane, it doesn’t matter where you are, a "Horny Tim’s" is always a walk away. I can count at least 5 that are in my area that you could walk too. :-Stephen